Sólo son niños
by Risana Ho
Summary: ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué los años pasaban demasiado rápido? ¿En dónde habían quedado esos tiernos pequeños que sólo se tomaban de las manos?


_**Discleimer**_: Yo con las mismas palabras de siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto-san ¬¬, este intento de historia le pertenece a una servidora n.n. Y por último y lo más importante, Naru-chan es exclusivo de Uchiha-teme XD

.

**Sólo son niños**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_"Sólo son niños"_

Quiso meterse esas simples palabras en la cabeza por una quinta vez en el día.

Minato nunca esperó que su actual situación fuera tan estresante y desgastadora. Lo tuvo que haber imaginado en el instante que su pequeño ángel llegó a casa con el nuevo vecinito. Si no se equivocaba, se trataba del hijo menor de Fugaku.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa se encontró con su dulce esposa, quien había ido a recoger al jardín de niños a su tesoro. Todo parecía normal, al menos eso quería creer. Pero presentía que _algo_ no andaba bien, lo sabía. Y se dio cuenta del "por qué" cuando sus ojos azules recayeron sobre su hijo. Naruto no iba sujetando la mano de su madre. Un dato curioso, que al instante tuvo que agregarle otro más a la lista del día, en el momento que observó en dónde estaba aquella manita que faltaba. A su campo visual llegó una nueva y singular cabellera azabache. Su mirada bajó más, inspeccionándolo disimuladamente. Encontrándose con una escena que no le pareció adecuada para su querubín de 4 años.

_Sólo son niños._

Repitió mentalmente al tiempo que los dejaba pasar, tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro sin asustar a los menores. Sin embargo, ver que el pequeño Uchiha seguía tomando descaradamente la manita de su hijo, le imposibilitaba levantar las comisuras de sus labios.

¡Era todo un reto personal!

No obstante, desistió hacer cualquier cosa descabellada, al ser _segado y amansado_ por la dulce sonrisa de su pequeño. Admitía que esa tierna sonrisa, acompañada con aquellos ojos azules brillantes que colocaba cuando estaba feliz, disolvían cualquier señal de enojo o molestia amenazante.

—Cariño, ¿No crees que Sasuke-kun es muy afectivo con nuestro hijo? —preguntó algo dudoso el rubio mayor, tratando al mismo tiempo de sonar desinteresado. Acababa de entrar a la cocina junto a su amada esposa. Había decidido ir por unos refrigerios, mientras los niños pintaban en la mesita de la sala.

La pelirroja abandonó su tarea de decorar el pastel que preparaba en ese momento. Conociendo a su marido, no le sorprendió que le dirigiera semejante cuestión. Sin prisa, dirigió sus ojos verdes al par de niños que discutían por los colores de los dibujos en la otra habitación. Parecían bastante entretenidos. Esos dos eran casi como hermanos a sus ojos. Y a ella le gustaba que su hijo tuviera muchos amigos para que no se sintiera solo. Ser hijo único a veces resultaba difícil. Suspiró levemente, dejando de contemplarlos y concentrarse en su rubio esposo. Ella sonrió antes de contestar.

—Solo son niños, cariño. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte-ttebane.

Kushina volvió a sonreír.

Minato -nuevamente- intentó grabarse esas palabras en la mente. No que le cayera mal el pequeño moreno, pero cualquiera que tratara llamar la atención de su rubio hijito, era merecedor de la poca confianza de Namikaze. Tampoco era celoso, eso no. Sólo trataba ser un padre amoroso y cuidadoso con su único hijo. No podía evitar parecer demasiado sobreprotector. Tampoco paranoico.

—Tienes razón, amor. Sólo son niños.

Admitió más tranquilo, tomó unas cuantas galletas de chocolate para los pequeños, disponiéndose a regresar junto a ellos. Tal vez sólo exageraba.

.

S&N

.

Su día había sido pesado. Esa era la principal razón de no soportar el estridente ruido proveniente del cuarto de su querido hijo. Tampoco quería ser un padre malhumorado y prohibirle las cosas. Lo único que necesitaba era que le bajara unos cuantos _decibeles_ a ese "escándalo" que Naruto llamaba música. Llegó de inmediato a la puerta del rubio menor. Tocó una vez y nada. Otra más y nada. Frunció el ceño, tocó por más de cinco veces y fue ignorado por completo. La música seguía resonando a todo volumen. Muy decidido, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación. No quería invadir su privacidad, pero prácticamente lo había obligado.

Sin embargo, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

Frente a sus ojos azules, su lindo e _inocente _hijo permanecía sentado sobre las piernas de un moreno -bastante conocido para él-, llamado Sasuke. Ambos jóvenes ignoraban su presencia, por lo que seguían "comiéndose" la boca. Un beso que no parecía nada puro ni casto.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. En verdad lo quería. Pero su garganta quedó afónica de la impresión. No supo cómo, ni el momento en que su mano cerró otra vez la puerta y recargó su frente contra la madera de ésta.

¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué los años pasaban demasiado rápido? ¿En dónde habían quedado esos tiernos pequeños que sólo se tomaban de las manos?

Lo sabía; en sus dulces recuerdos. Porque ya no eran _"sólo niños"_…Sino un par de adolecentes calenturientos con las hormonas alborotadas.

Y para mala suerte de su salud mental, Namikaze Minato acababa de descubrirlo.

Por lo visto, él y su dulce esposa tendrían que darle a su hijo y a su… ¿vecino?, la plática sobre las florecitas y las abejitas. Aunque en ésta ocasión sin flores de por medio. Descontando ese singular detalle, sería la misma vergonzosa plática sobre sexo.

Pero antes que la charla comenzara, necesitaba tomar aire para sus pulmones y recuperarse del shock.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan viejo?

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot que apenas me dio tiempo de subir n.n La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo, jajaja. Tengo que admitir que me agradan mucho Minato y Kushina XD (lástima que Kishimoto tuvo matarlos ¬¬)**_

_**Bien, espero que al menos se hayan pasado un rato agradable con esta pequeña historia n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y para terminar esto, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
